


He Shouldn't Have done This

by flowing_river



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I hate James, Missions Gone Wrong, Whump, for a while, if you like him don't read it, not James friendly, some random villians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: James and Mac go on a mission together. It doesn't go well...





	He Shouldn't Have done This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommino/gifts).

> I know I have this other story going on, but I had to write this for tommino. I hope y'all enjoy (I'll be back to posting the other one soon)

Mac is nervous. He shouldn’t be, he’s been on more missions then he could even think about counting but having to go on a mission with his father brought butterflies into stomach. Yes, he had been on some missions with his father, but this would be the first time Jack wouldn’t be there. Apparently, they needed Jack on the TAC team, a few members who caught something.

Jack had protested when he had found out, but he really couldn’t argue with James. This mission is important, and James is more than qualified to partner up with Mac.

_Get a hold on yourself. James isn’t just going to leave you to die somewhere._

But Mac can’t help himself. The flight has an hour to go and he’s already run out of paperclips. He looks around, seeing if he can spot even one more anywhere. He jumps when he hears James’ voice.

“Sit still for once, will you? You’ve already made a mess everywhere with those stupid paperclips of yours.”

Mac freezes. He leans back in his seat, trying to relax and keep his hands from fidgeting with anything. It doesn’t work. Mac hears a loud sigh from James’ direction, and he has to keep himself from flinching. _Deep breaths, Mac. Come on, you can do this._

* * *

Of course, everything that could go wrong, does. It starts off with an argument about how to break into the building they’re suppose to be getting information from. When he starts picking the lock, James looks at him like he’s crazy and starts lecturing him on his technique. And that’s the moment the guards have to come back. And currently Mac is distracting them. Or trying to.

Mac groans as another punch catches him. He really wishes Jack was here, he had training, but he couldn’t hold against 5 men. And James had run off as soon as they had been caught, murmuring something about distracting them while he found the files. He turns his attention back to the fight and someone sweeps his feet out from under him. Mac gasps as his breath is stolen from him.

The men surround him and start punching and kicking at him. Unable to fight back, Mac attempts to curl up upon himself to protect his ribs and tries to protect his head with his arms. It doesn’t help too much, but luckily the men aren’t aiming for his head. _Please, Dad. Where are you? Please help me._

It hurts. It hurts so much. It isn’t the first time he’s been beaten up, but he never gets use to it. He’s pretty sure these men are wearing steel-toed shoes and they aren’t holding back. He cries out when he feels a few of his ribs snap under the pressure. He gasps, trying to catch his breaths and he doesn’t even realize that the blows have stopped.

He cries out when someone drags him roughly to his feet by his hair. _What is it with people grabbing me by my hair?_ He winces when the man tugs harder, he’s practically on his toes trying to keep the pressure off his hair. _Where are you, Dad?_

He can see the man examining him carefully, “What is a pretty boy like you doing here?”

Mac shivers, he doesn’t like the tone the man is talking in. He cries out again when the man forces him onto his knees. The sudden movement makes his ribs scream in pain. His vision goes white for a few seconds before clearing up again.

“I asked you a question. And I expect an answer. Now tell me, what are you doing here?”

Mac stays quiet. He knows talking is just going to make everything worse.

“Fine then, the hard way it is.”

* * *

Mac doesn’t know how much time has passed. All he knows is everything hurts. The men gave him another thorough beating, not sparing any part of him. He’s aching all over and he knows this is barely the start. The men are soon going to realize he isn’t going to give up any information and he knows he’ll be in big trouble then.

He’s given up hope that James is coming back. And why would he? He’s most likely found the files and ran off to exfil. Mac knew he should’ve done better. He should have found something to fight them off with instead of pathetically lying down here and taking beatings. He’s just a disappointment.

Right now, the men are standing to the side, quietly discussing something. _They’re probably figuring out what to do with me._ He frowns when he sees one of the men glance at something over to the side then pull out his gun. There’s a loud noise and the man crumbles to the ground.

The other men dive for cover, one of them managing to reach Mac and hoist him up to use as a shield. James takes out the other three then turns to the man holding him up. Mac shrinks back at the look of disappointment on James’ face.

“Put down the gun and I won’t shoot your partner.”

James rolls his eyes and presses the trigger. Mac falls to the ground when the bullet hits the man holding him up. He gasps in pain as his vision goes white. Everything is a wave of pain, washing over him. He sees the darkness start to settle in and tries to let it pull him under, but he’s stopped by a demanding voice.

“Don’t you dare pass out now! Open your eyes, Angus, we still have work to do.”

Mac obeys. He’s heard that voice too many times and he knows to not ignore it.

“What happened, Angus? I told you to distract them, not get yourself taken hostage. It’s a miracle you’ve survived this long in the field, if you can’t even take down a few people. No wonder you have to keep Dalton around to babysit you.”

Mac tries to ignore how much those words hurt. He tried, he really did, but James is right. He’s not enough. He’s been doing this for years; he should be able to take down a few men. _You’ve gotten so dependent on Jack. How long will it take before he gets tired of you? James is your father and he’s already tired of you._

“Get up, we still have work to do. The files aren’t here, we need to run surveillance and figure out where they are.”

Mac tries to stand up, but groans as his ribs scream in pain. “I can’t, my ribs are broken.”

“Grow up, Angus. It’s just some bruises. You’re not a baby anymore.”

Mac manages to stand up, trying to ignore the pain in his ribs, legs, and back. He limps back to the van and sits down in the passenger seat. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath and jumps when he hears James’ voice.

“No sleeping! We have work to do, you can sleep later.”

Mac’s eyes snap open, “S-sorry. Where are we going?”

“I saw something about a warehouse about an hour from here, we’re going to run surveillance from their and try to get some information about the files.”

He nods. _This was going to be a long day._

* * *

Mac is exhausted. It’s been 3 days since that failed break-in to find those files. He’s sore and hungry. James has been so focused on the mission; they’ve barely stopped to eat. Or sleep.

Not that he would be able to sleep anyways. His ribs hurt to much for that. He wishes for the millionth time that Jack was here. As soon as Mac would’ve told Jack, he would have called exfil and brought him home. He only tells Jack about his injuries if it interferes with his work and this is definitely one of those times.

“Angus! Focus!”

Mac flinches, “S-sorry.”

“I don’t know how Dalton puts up with you. If you were my partner, I would have already reported you and applied for a new partner.”

Mac shrinks back upon himself, “I’m sorry. I’ll do better”

James raises one eyebrow, “If you were _listening_ you would have heard that I found the files.”

“What? Where are they?”

James holds up a flash drive, “Let’s get to exfil. They’re waiting on us.”

Mac nods. _Finally_

* * *

Mac smiles when he sees Jack. It feels like it’s been weeks since they left on that mission. He’s glad that Jack seems just as excited to see him.

“Kid! How’d it go? What did you blow up?”

Mac smiles, “Why do you assume I blew up something?”

“Because you always blow up something”

“I was missing your phone to put it together.”

Mac has to laugh at the offended look on Jack’s face.

“Angus,” yells James from inside the war room, “You need to debrief. You can chat later.”

The smile on Jack’s face instantly is replaced by a frown.

“It’s alright, Jack. I’ll just debrief and then we can go home.”

Jack doesn’t look very happy, but he nods, “Go ahead. I’ll be waiting.”

Mac turns around, then gasps at the sudden sharp pain in his torso. His vision goes white and he tries to fight off the black spots dancing in front of his eyes. But he can’t, he’s too tired, so he just gives in to the darkness.

* * *

The world slowly clears up for Mac. He’s lying in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm. Jack, Riley, Bozer, and Matty are sitting on chairs, surrounding him. James is nowhere to be seen.

“What happened?” he manages to croak out.

Jack picks up a cup of water and holds the straw out for him to take a few sips.

“Thanks. What happened? Why am I here?”

“Apparently you thought it was a good idea to get beat up and hide that fact from everyone and continue on the mission. And then not sleep or eat. You passed out from exhaustion.”

Mac looks away from Jack, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. Just don’t do it again, my heart won’t be able to take it.”

“H-he knew. I told him and he told me to suck it up. And he wouldn’t let me sleep.”

Based on the team’s reactions, Mac could tell James hadn’t told them about that.

Jack abruptly gets out of his seat, “That bastard! When I find him, he’ll be sorry he ever hired me!”

“Jack! It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay! He knew you were hurt, and he didn’t do anything about it.”

“Jack, please. I-I’ve missed you, please don’t go right now.”

Jack freezes and sits back down, “It’s alright, Mac. I ain’t going nowhere. We’re always going to be here, by your side. And we won’t let James hurt you again”

Mac smiles, “I know, I know you’ll always be there for me. Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Anytime Mac,” Riley pitches in.

“I’ve got your back,” Bozer says.

“We’ll always be here, Blondie”

Jack smiles and grasps Mac’s hand, “You’re the best kid anyone could ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this!!!


End file.
